Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist
}} The is an organization consisting of only the greatest blade-wielding shinobi that Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name. Four members are currently known, although the third, Raiga, only appeared in the anime. Three of them are missing-nin. History The members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were the people who came from the Bloody Mist's graduation exams with the greatest battle skills. However, the members also had a great lust for power. This led many of them to defect and become missing-nin. Kisame Hoshigaki was the first to abandon Kiri, and joined Akatsuki. Zabuza Momochi would later follow him after a failed coup d'etat and assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Before leaving, he encountered a boy named Haku with a unique ice kekkei genkai and took the boy with him, as well as the Demon Brothers, Gouzu and Meizu. It hasn't been confirmed when Raiga Kurosuki left Kiri, but it was around the same time when he discovered a boy named Ranmaru, who ended up having a similar relationship with Raiga to that of Zabuza and Haku. Ranmaru also had a special dojutsu which Raiga used for his own purposes, furthering their relationship to that of Haku and Zabuza's. The Hozuki brothers, Mangetsu and Suigetsu, both trained with the intention of joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen together. However, their ambitions were cut short when Mangetsu died and Suigetsu was captured by Orochimaru. Suigetsu has since taken an interest in collecting all of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen for himself. According to Suigetsu, the swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation. Known Members *Zabuza Momochi, (defected with Haku, Gozu, and Meizu; later joined the Gato Corporation; deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki, (defected; joined Akatsuki) *Chōjūrō, title unknown (bodyguard of the Fifth Mizukage, implied to be relatively new to the Seven Swordsmen) Known swords * - A giant knife with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the hole on the blade to grab an opponent's head and decapitate them, hence the name. It has a detachable handle to make it easier to carry around. It was formerly owned by Zabuza, and was later retrieved by Suigetsu. It was damaged by Killer Bee, and snapped in half by the current Raikage. * - It has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It also has the ability to "eat" chakra. Unlike other swords, it doesn't cut, but actually shaves ribbons of flesh off of foes just like shark's skin, another courtesy of the name. Spikes jut out of the handle when anyone other than the rightful owner tries to pick it up. It is currently owned by Kisame. *Hiramekarei'' - A bandaged double-handled sword owned by Chojuro. Trivia * It seems to be a tradition for the members, and aspiring members, of the Seven Swordsmen to have sharpened teeth, as well as have their family names to be derived from fruits,And are have Ribbons or some kind of Logo on the end of their weapons. Neither of these hold true for the filler character Raiga, however. See also *'Twelve Guardian Ninja' A similar group of shinobi from the Land of Fire. References Category:Teams he:שבעת שכירי החרב של הערפל